


雙生花

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 祥生看完了新連載，氣得不行：「真是的，竟然選擇了轉學生，明明竹馬比較帥。」「竹馬不敵天降，這不是真理嗎。」瑠姬淡定的回應。「你今天是特地來和我吵架的嗎？」
Relationships: 白岩瑠姬&大平祥生
Kudos: 4





	雙生花

**Author's Note:**

> ※公主line (白岩瑠姬、大平祥生)  
> ※雖然寫作公主line，但其實建築在all白和all平上  
> ※三觀不正，狗血天雷，慎入

瑠姬從短暫的睡眠中醒來，伸手去拿床頭旁邊的手機，螢幕上的時間比預期的還要晚，他不禁皺了下眉頭，翻身準備下床。

身後一雙強而有力的手臂伸來，牢牢禁錮了他的腰讓他不能動彈，慵懶的聲音接著傳來：「怎麼那麼快就要走了？」

那人的力道有些強勁，勒的瑠姬很不舒服，他拍了拍腰間的手臂示意放手：「我還有事，放開。」

「哼，真是無情。」放開了人斜臥在床上，那人看著瑠姬隨意的套上睡袍，纖瘦白皙的背部慢慢隱沒，但熾熱眼神依舊直勾勾的盯著，彷彿可以穿透那鬆鬆垮垮的布料，「明明就是要去上下一個人的床，說的那麼正經。」

瑠姬聞言停下準備離去的腳步，冷冷的瞥了他一眼：「是去『哄人睡覺』，少在那滿腦子黃色廢料。」

那人看著看著離去的背影，感受身旁床鋪的餘熱逐漸消散，無趣的躺回被窩中：「呿，真是差別待遇呢。」

\--------

瑠姬先回了趟自己的房間拿了個提袋，才慢慢的晃到祥生門口，伸手轉了下門把，果不其然已經被落了鎖。唉，生氣了。

他只好再回到房間拿鑰匙，好在門沒上內鎖順利的開了門。

房間內的祥生彷彿沒注意到有人進入一樣，靠在床頭專注的盯著手機的對話框，但打字速度明顯慢下來的雙手洩露了他開始分散的注意力。

畢竟是違約在先，瑠姬決定還是先把人哄好：「抱歉，沒設鬧鐘睡過頭了。」

床上的人毫無動靜。

瑠姬挑了下眉，將紙袋輕拋在祥生身旁，作勢就要往床上一躺，剛剛沒有反應的人立即伸腿踹了他：「髒死了，不准上來。」

瑠姬深知他的輕微潔癖，看他賭氣又要裝作不在意的神情就想笑，故意脫了睡袍蓋在他頭上，果然祥生無法維持淡定，手忙腳亂的將睡袍扯下，此時罪魁禍首已經瀟灑地進了浴室。

氣鼓鼓的祥生看了眼手上帶點餘溫的睡袍，嘟囔著噁心，但還是把它摺好放在床邊櫃子上，轉頭瞥見床上的提袋，猶豫再三，終究是拿出裡面的漫畫，是他們倆正在追連載的最新一集，等到瑠姬從浴室走出時，他已經沉迷在精彩的劇情中，快閱讀到結尾的地方。

真是小孩子脾性，瑠姬心裡想著，一邊走到衣櫃前，熟練的翻出寬鬆T-shirt當睡衣穿上，這次順利的躺上了床沒被阻止，還拿起了被隨意扔在一旁的switch接著玩遊戲。

祥生看完了新連載，氣得不行：「真是的，竟然選擇了轉學生，明明竹馬比較帥。」

「竹馬不敵天降，這不是真理嗎。」瑠姬淡定的回應。

「你今天是特地來和我吵架的嗎？」

被揮過來的布丁狗玩偶捶了一下，瑠姬放下switch回擊：「真該讓粉絲看看他們口中的『天使』平常是怎樣的。」說完以後立刻又挨了一下，雖然是柔軟的布丁狗，被打也是挺痛的。

深知逗弄小動物技巧的他明白再戳下去可能立刻會被踹下床，趕緊順毛正在炸毛的人型布丁狗：「好了，睡覺睡覺。」

祥生被搓揉了幾下腦袋，好像真的被撫平了炸毛，聽話的把漫畫往床頭櫃疊好，擺弄著手機設定鬧鐘，瑠姬在旁邊看著邊提醒他要設幾點，側過身時突然覺得身下有異物感，於是將東西拿了出來。

是一條潤滑劑。

而且是刺激涼感的潤滑劑。

瑠姬把潤滑劑拿在眼前端詳，研究了一番：「嘖，真會玩，誰帶來的？汐恩？碧海？還是翔也？」

祥生覺得碎碎念的瑠姬很煩，放好手機後將潤滑劑搶了過來，隨意的塞進床邊的櫃子裡：「自己猜。」

「年輕人貴圈真亂呀。」

「你這個濫交成性的人沒資格說這句話。」躺下的祥生歪頭撞了下硬要跟自己靠在同一顆枕頭上的腦袋，吐槽著。

瑠姬閉著眼睛，淡定的反擊：「那需要我這個濫交成性的人陪睡，你也不是什麼好人……嘶，太冰了吧！」

祥生天生畏寒，偏愛把床伴當暖爐使用，瑠姬被他的手腳冰了一下，忍不住抱怨，沒想到加害者還挺理直氣壯的嫌棄：「唉呀，你一點都不溫暖。」

瑠姬被這個小白眼狼氣笑了：「那你去找汐恩或翔也好了。」

「不要，汐恩好大隻佔床位，翔也睡覺會打拳......」祥生把自己縮成一團，嘟噥著抱怨。

瑠姬想像了一下三個小屁孩擠在床上，你推我擠的畫面，覺得有點想笑，又聯想到剛剛那瓶潤滑劑，瞬間畫風就不對了。

停，再想下去就不用睡了，瑠姬打住了逐漸發散的思緒。

雖說每次都是以「祥生需要一個暖爐」的理由來陪睡，但其實他們是建立在互相需要的基礎上，向來淺眠難入睡的瑠姬，只有靠著不溫暖但很柔軟的人型布丁狗時才睡得安穩，成員們也常常拿「瑠姬的安眠藥」來當揶揄祥生的話題。

但今天安眠藥好像有點失效了呀。

身體上雖疲憊，腦中的思緒卻很活躍，瑠姬覺得自己彷彿被切割成兩半，一半在柔軟的床舖上，一半卻在光怪陸離的夢中。越來越濃稠如墨的夜晚中，某些被塵封的記憶一點一滴地慢慢溢出，先是如光點般盤旋，逐漸的組成一幕幕清晰的畫面。

夏日絢爛的煙火、青澀稚氣的表白、在身後悄悄牽起的雙手、隱密的角落急促卻激烈的吻、緊捏住的衣角最後還是放手的那刻、手機裡永遠未發出去的訊息、冬季最寒冷的那一晚......還有......還有很多以為已經忘了的往事，貫穿迷離的夢境緊緊的纏住了他，越收越緊，在即將喘不過氣的最後一秒，他看見了祥生。

鮮少有人經過的走廊尾端，他無意中闖入，與一雙含淚的雙眸四目相對，如此短暫的一瞬，注定成為永恆，這是他們生命的交錯點，從此以後緊密著繫著彼此，哭笑與共。

瑠姬倏然從回憶的深谷中醒來，面對著一片寂然的夜色。

原來只是夢。

身旁的祥生已經安穩入睡，瑠姬聽著他勻稱的呼吸聲，緩緩地將自己靠入他的胸膛上，祥生身形比他略大了些，剛好可以將他環進懷裡緊密貼合，貪婪的汲取那微弱的溫暖。

一如當初他決定伸手拉起祥生，用僅存的一絲溫暖摀熱他盛著淚珠的掌心。

瑠姬有許多話想問身旁的少年。

但又好像不需要詢問，就可以感知到答案，言語向來是他們之間次要的溝通工具。

伴隨著少年有力且沉穩的心跳聲中，瑠姬在外晃蕩已久的睡意逐漸回籠，終究一夜無夢好眠。

\--------

他們緊密結合、互相依存卻又各自獨立，是如此的相似，卻又完全相反。

擁有同樣的經歷和苦痛，是照映對方最深層渴望的鏡子。

在血肉中盤根錯節，以眼淚澆灌，綻開出一蒂雙花。

名為，雙生花。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 這兩隻平常的人設及氛圍都是正向的、溫暖的，但不知道為什麼湊在一起，我的腦子就開始滿滿都是黃色廢料(......)  
> 正經點說大概就是宿命感吧，總覺得他們相遇到相知都是冥冥中注定好的，氛圍十分相近，但個性又截然不同，又得知他們是命之星，覺得更玄了……  
> 於是才突然來了靈感打了狗血小短文，如果喜歡務必一起嗑一起產糧呀！如果被雷到也不要打我QQ  
> (其實還有偷偷設定他們都有情傷，與現在的床伴複雜的關係等等之類的，如果我突然又被靈感之神澆灌了，就會來填坑的QQ)


End file.
